


Best British Group

by impendingdeity



Category: the 1975 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, George is unloyal, I didn't bother to proof read this, Matty is using his girlfriend as a cover up for his gay antics, Thanks to my goth bitch for helping me bounce off her idea, Thick Black Ladie George Fucks, fucking in a bathroom, i was rushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impendingdeity/pseuds/impendingdeity
Summary: In which George is a horny shit and loves black women. They fuck in the bathroom stall and it's very loud.





	

It was the end to a very exciting night. The boys have won their first ever Brit award and performed with an 100 piece choir. George could feel the excitement coursing through his veins as the band got up on stage to claim their award. Various wet kisses were on his cheek as well as the multiple "congratulations!" and "you deserve this!" Matty spoke for the band as usual when they received the award and played The Sound as expected. Though, when the members of the band were called up on stage, everyone kissed each other. It was a mouth madhouse, George calls it. His girlfriend wasn't there but, he wouldn't dare make a scene out of kissing Matty. The fanbase would be at it for days and so would Matty's significant other.

~

Now it was the afterparty and everyone was a bit drunk and high. George had hid underneath a table with Matty to smoke a joint and kiss each other's lips. The boys felt like they were in high school again, exchanging quick pecks on Matty's soft bed. Their brief kiss session was interrupted by Ross lifting the table up to film them smoking. "Fucking mong" the boys muttered under their breath. They raised back up and pretended like nothing happened, except the two of them smelled like a faint hint of skunk and burning clothes. The night went on, the band and it's crew got even more drunk than when they started. George got sad. He didn't have anyone he could stick his dick in and didn't have anyone to give the slightest bit of PDA to. (Fucks sake, the man just won a Brit Award! He needs some celebratory action!) He couldn't just pull Matty into his lap and start palming him through his trousers. They were loose enough too, but.. 

"Jesus." 

He said under his breath and looked around into the large crowd. He carried a miniature bottle of wine with him and two glasses, in hope of finding an unsuspecting patron. He wondered around and looked like an idiot for nearly five minutes. George was positive that the cameras were off and that the program was on break, he was sure of it. He continued to weave through the sea of people like a tree with legs, until he felt a tap on his blazer.

"Can I have a glass?" The soft voice spoke from behind him.

"Of course. You have to answer my riddle though."

"And what is that?"

"What's your name?" He said with an all too cheerful tone.

"Aliyah." She extended her hand out for the man to kiss it. His ivory clashed with her mocha skin to create an inviting response. He kissed her hand with a gentle peck. His eyes were practically glued to how the dress clung to her curvy body and he realized he was staring far too much for their own liking. 

"And your name, Mister?" George was shellshocked. He'd never seen a woman like this in his entire life. She was something straight out of a dream and that enticed him. 

"G-George. George Daniel. Quite lovely to meet you, my dear." He could see her try and cover her smile, but it failed and she showed her pearly white teeth.

They made their way over back to George's original table and it had somehow managed to get fuller. There chairs were now packed together like sardines and George did his best to squeeze his guest in without anyone realizing. One wondering eye glanced over to look at George and gave a wild smirk. Matty usually kept quiet about George's urges on tour, but this time he needed to just shut up all together. The cute little winks and smiles aren't cutting it tonight for George. Matty did dismiss himself with a "Off to find a guy. If I don't come home tonight, don't freak out." And left carrying his empty glass. The room was intensifying with the loud and explicit lyrics of the music, making it difficult for George and Aliyah to have a conversation without hearing "fuck" and "bitch". She would often lean in as close as possible to whisper whatever they were talking about in George's ear. The sensation of her soft spoken voice made him think of the countless of other things she could've said to him. Aliyah also rubbed her hand on his upper thigh and squeezed the flesh, her acrylic nails digging into his inner thigh as well. These motions just made him practically lose it. He hasn't been with a girl for a while and this contact is just sparking his craving even more. He awed at her at her drunken state and she looked like she was glowing. Her glassy eyes trailed down his body and the two knew what to do next. He allowed her thick lower half to graze against his front while they moved to a plausible place to dance. Aliyah's curves clung perfectly to George while moving in time with the song. His hands were on her waist and gripped it tightly. The friction they created enticed George to the highest degree. His hardened cock was paying a visit through his dress pants and he knew Aliyah could feel it. Her arms wrapped around his neck and brought his lips to her supple skin where he sucked on it without any doubt. The alcohol gave him a nudge to do this to her in such a public place. They knew where this was going once their moans became heard by themselves and other people. She immediately took his hand and led him to the restroom nearby. Before she could even shut the door behind them George had her pinned against the wall, their lips moving together at a hungry pace, spit getting sloppily caught between them. As George’s hands got to work on de-vesting himself, Aaliyah walked them backwards into the stall, locking it quickly. “Fuck, George.. I need you inside me, now.” She stated between breathy moans, gasping out in surprise as he lifted her up by her thighs, resting her back against the stalls door as he made quick work of pushing her panties aside, his throbbing length sliding easily inside of her.

Matty had done his absolute best to keep up with the mid thirties man he was dancing with, but his annoying bladder got in the way. He hated that he had to part from such a lush lad, but he did anyways. He dashed through the waves of people like mad and reached the bathroom. He was quite frankly, disgusted hearing the sounds of slapping skin and moaning resonating throughout the stall door. Matty ignored it and reached into his pants to relieve himself, but something rung through his ears. 

"Oh my gosh, George! Right there..!"

George? George fucking Daniel? His curious eyes peered on top of the stall to see George's wild hair buried into this woman's neck and his white dress shirt hanging from his shoulders. He felt the urge to alert them of his presence.. But his dumbass decided to think with his brain this time and not his hardened cock. He watched as the female gripped and pull on George's hair and how George instantly shot up to press their lips together in the sloppiest of kisses. Matty was going mad. He came in here to piss, but he's seeing a live show right in front of his eyes. Trying not to get caught, he ducked his head to his own stall and began to tease himself. His fingers trailed through his clothed shirt and began to pinch at his nipples. He tried not to make a single noise, but they were covered by the woman George was balls deep in. He was able to block out the high feminine moans until he heard George's shaky breath and his own deep groans of pleasure. Matty stroked himself at a steady place, not wanting to finish the slightest bit early. He wanted until he heard George was close, (which was proceeded by the filthiest of names you could ever call a person and followed up by a violent choking session. keep in mind he's done this to Matty more times than he'd like to admit.) and finally released himself over his knuckles, his breath hitching as he did.

George pulled out of Aliyah with a loud cry and shot his warm load across her milk chocolate thighs. He was followed with what sounded like a million compliments from her as he regained his breathing into the crook of her neck. He kissed there until the kisses became sloppy again and her neck was wet. George was eager, but it was soon shot to all hell once he heard the sound of the water facet turn on. The pair quickly got re-situated and went out with curiosity. George saw Matty in the mirror washing his hands with the largest smirk on his face. His jaw must've dropped to the floor because Aliyah had let out a nervous chuckle and Matty just winked at the two of them.

"You know, if you wanted me to join I was in the stall over from you two. I wouldn't mind it, love." He reached over to give the couple a peck on the cheek and he left, more than likely to find the man he was dancing with earlier. George and Aliyah exchanged a fit of giggles. The Brit Awards 2017 was surely a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to sam for helping me write smut because I'm an idiot pls don't judge this too hard I love George with thicc beautiful black women


End file.
